


The D is For...

by Eula



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: (Every Tag After This is in the Time Skip), Armpit Hair, Body Hair, Body Modification, Body Writing, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Embarrassing Pose, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Filth, Futa, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Mind Break, Moral Degredation, Nipple Piercings, Orgy, Pubic Hair, Public Use, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Smell, Squirting, Virus, Watersports, Whipping, blowjob, dark skin, heart eyes, nose hook, slight time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: 2B is assigned to relieve some stress with a forgotten member of the Yorha corp (forgotten mostly because I made her up.) This innocuous meeting escalates far beyond what anyone could have ever dreamed.





	1. [D]ebauchery

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I get some of the details wrong. Haven't played the game in a hot sec. 
> 
> Also, if you need a summed up visual of what 6D looks like, she's basically just 2B's alternate costume from Soul Caliber VI, but with white hair, a regular black Yorha uniform, and is shorter than 2B.

2B returned to the Bunker after a hard indeterminate amount of time on the Earth's surface. Her Yorha uniform, standard to all B units, was slightly dirtied and torn from the endless waves of machines she had to face down there. She silently wished she had 9S with her on this particular trip. As annoying and clingy as he could sometimes be, the boy was always dependable on the battlefield. He couldn't join her on this outing though due to a glitch in his optical systems that left him unsuited for combat.

The clicking of her heels against the cool, white metal of the station echoed through space as she walked with purpose towards HQ, being told to brief to the Commander upon her return. Since this was standard procedure, 2B paced passed the other androids going about their business on the flotilla and ignored the windows bordering her on both sides that showed the vast emptiness of space with only the looming presences of the Earth and Moon to break up the darkness. She'd seen this view a million times.

The door slid open as the Amazonian woman stepped through, easily walking over to the elevator and sliding down to come face to face with the Commander. 

"Welcome back, 2B. I'm glad you've made it back in one piece," the Commanders cool, almost stern voice floated over to 2B, who stood stock-still. Without skipping a beat, the Commander continued. 

"I see your mission to aid the camp in expansion was a success with only minimal casualty on our part. Your service is much appreciated in the effort to restore mankind to their former glory."

"Of course," 2B responded, not one for unnecessary chatter. 

"I expect a full report sent to my drive at your earliest opportunity. That will be all."

Being dismissed, 2B turned to stride out of the room before a voiced hailed for her. 

"Wait," called the Commander. "There is one more thing here."

Confused, 2B turned back around to face her superior yet again.

"Take a look at this." The Commander led 2B to the nearest terminal and pulled up a screen that was familiar to 2B. 

"This is your vital readout that we received in real-time during your mission. Everything on here appears to be normal and up to date, except for this little bit here."

The Commander tapped a red outline of a circle floating around the schematic picture of 2B's abdomen area, and a host of other charts and graphs popped up in response.

"While your motor, sensory, and computational systems seem to be in order, we are receiving reports of massive spikes in emotional stress and fatigue."

2B scowled at this through her blindfold. 'That couldn't be right,' she lied to herself. 'I've been feeling completely fine.'

But the android stayed silent as her commander continued.

"While there are plenty of tests and protocols we could do to get these systems back down to acceptably minimal levels, those will take much too long and I need you back down there ASAP."

2B was following this train of thought much faster than the Commander was saying it, and she dreaded where it was going. With almost the ghost of a knowing smirk, the Commander continued. 

"I'm scheduling a session with a Decompression unit immediately after you wash up and change your attire. This appointment will last at least fifteen minutes and no more than two hours. You are dismissed."

They saluted each other with the "Glory to Mankind" standard after these meetings, but 2B's mind was anywhere close to focusing on that. She walked back to her bunk lost in thought.

She knew exactly who the D units were, at least by reputation. She never made the effort to know one personally. They were commissioned after what seemed like a wave of mental stress started to sweep through the androids of Yorha. The higher-ups deemed it necessary to start the construction of these "Decompression" units, which would, in theory, take an hour or out of a unit's day to relieve them of their stress. But soon it became clear that these units were much, much too good at their jobs.

It became commonplace for an android spending one or two hours a week with a D unit turning that time into one or two weeks at a time. They would want to do nothing more than "decompress" with their stress relief buddies. Entire battalions have refused to engage in a mission for the sole reason of wanting to have a group therapy with these units. It was a dark, degenerate time for Yorha. 

But after a time, command got a hold on the wild appetite of their soldiers and getting them to do tasks other than just fooling around. Concurrently, they slowly started decommissioning the D units by recoding them into other kinds of units. This didn't mean they got rid of all of them, though. 2B saw one or two units floating around both in the bunker and on the Earth's surface, but for the life of her, she couldn't understand why.

2B, freshly showered and changed, made her way to the assigned room, not as graceful or confident as when she got to the Bunker earlier. She walked the inside of the monolithic sterilized circle until she found the nameplate she was dreading.

-6D-

With a sigh, 2B stepped up to the automatic door and let it slide open. The cabin on the other side was nearly completely dark, with only the light from the corridor lighting up the room. A secondary light source is shown from within the room and after glancing at it curiously, 2B saw that it was just 6D's console blinking with message notifications signed with the Commander's name. The rest of what the low light shown in the room wasn't much to be impressed about; the room was much more cluttered and messy than was Yorha approved. Uniforms and books and... unmentionable rubber pieces were strewn about the room with little regard for who might see or step on it. The untidy floor and covered tables were centerpieced by the larger than normal queen bed.

Laying on top of the white (and mysterious off-white in spots) sheets was the subject of the hour, or just 15 minutes if 2B was lucky. 6D looked like the exact opposite of what most Yorha units looked like. While she did have a traditional dark uniform, they didn't usually have to blend into deeply tanned, brown skin that would glisten if the light in the room were better. Her disheveled, shoulder-length white hair fell around her face that held big and (lesser androids might say) kissable lips that framed the rest of her attractive, blindfolded face perfectly. Her body was mostly hanging out of the sheets, exposing her body that was shorter than most other android units. While she did take off her boots and leave them haphazardly at the foot of the bed, she still wore silky black stockings that climbed up her smooth, tan legs and hugged tight around her tighs. Her chest was slowly lifting up and down from her deep sleep breathing, showing off her ample bust that the tailors of her uniform were forced to accommodate. But looking over her body a little more, 2B found that her chest wasn't the only thing that was tightly packed into that uniform.

Her eyes glanced down and found the unofficial namesake of the D units.

There, under 6D's upturned skirt and pressed crudely against her white leotard was the outline of her fat cock that was the source of all of her Decompression. 2B could help but stare at it, watching the way the hard appendage throbbed against her dress even in her sleep. 2B even spotted a slight wet spot at the end of the bulge, indicating that 6D must be having some sort of good dream.

The heroine tore her eyes away from the thing. She didn't even want to be in this filthy room, much less look at that filthy thing. She figured she may as well get this over with as quickly as androidly possible.

"6D," 2B spoke sternly. She waited for even the tiniest reaction, but her voice didn't seem to carry through 6D's deep sleep. "6D!" she said again, putting more behind her voice. All she got in response was a slight hitch in her breathing before the other android rolled over in her sleep away from 2B, finally giving her a view of her incredibly fat, grabbable, dark ass...

Snapping out of her self induced trance and fed up with the other girl, 2B kicked the bed and call out much louder than she had before. "6D!!!"

6D didn't even have the courtesy to even be startled by the force, she just slowly rolled back over before opening her groggy eyes and looking around her room. 

"Hmmm, uh... yeah, yep. I'm up." She slowly sat up in her bed before finally realizing the tall, irate woman looking down on her. She either wasn't aware of her boner still trapped between her body and her leotard, or she didn't care. 

"Oh, hey!" her chipper voice chirped. "You're 2B, aren't you. What're you doing in my room?"

2B didn't respond to this, instead just angling her head towards the console where notifications from the Commander was still visibly blinking. 

"Oh shit!" 6D yelped as she stumbled out of bed and nearly tripped on her cluttered floor to get to the touch screen. "Shitshitshitshit," she muttered to herself as she scrolled through the pop-ups quickly as she could process. 

2B waited impatiently for the humorously nicknamed "Dick" unit to finish reading through her messages, unhappy with how this is turning out already. She immediately hated the idea of being anything close to intimate with this android, but to have her be a lazy slacker who wasn't even up to date on 2B showing up made her even more heated. After a moment or two of angrily waiting and not starring at 6D's still slightly exposed ass cheeks, 2B was greeted with a response she wasn't expecting.

"Yay!!! Thank you so so much!" 6D shouted happily as she spun around and give the taller android a big hug, her face pressed nicely into the pale woman's chest. "You have no idea how much this means to me! Command never ever ever lets me be useful anymore. Everyone is always okay and when they do feel a little pent up they just do some stupid computer junk. It must be years since the last time I got to do anything!"

2B became increasingly more uncomfortable with this embrace, seeing as how 6D was getting a little *too* friendly with her bust and how her extra addition is starting to grind against her thigh. She backed up from the hug before laying down the law. 

"Listen, I am here for 15 minutes only. Can we please get this over with so I can go back to being combat-ready?"

A little disappointed but still overall ecstatic, 6D replied. "Sure thing, sweet pea! Just give me a sec, okay?"

The slightly shorter android bounded over to her bed and start to remove miscellaneous items while trying in vain to straighten the sheets just a little. 2B watched all of this nervously, dreading what might come when she finishes putting up the thin veil of cleaning. Once again to 2B's surprise, when 6D finished spreading the sheets out, she turned around and plopped herself right onto the mattress, leaning back on her hands and watching 2B expectantly. 

They both stare at each other for a moment before 6D broke the awkward silence. 

"So... aren't you gonna start?" she asked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Well, what exactly am I starting?" 2B huffed, insulted at the insinuation that she had done this before. 

"Oh yeah, I guess you are a virgin. Okey dokey, I'll help you out then!"

2B could barely be more insulted by the name-calling before 6D pulled her skirt up to show off the large bulge in her tights that 2B was already very familiar with. With a deft flick of her gloved hand, 6D moved the thin fabric out of the way, finally exposing the thing that they were both there for.

The strained bulge in her leotard did not do 6D's cock any justice. In the air for both a horny 6D and a secretly horny 2B to see, the large, throbbing, 11-inch long appendage was a near beautiful sight for the two girls. It was just as dark as the rest of the girl's body, with an even darker tip that was already leaking drops of silvery precum. Her thick, smooth shaft led down nicely to a set of swollen balls that covered up her equally excited pussy. 2B tried not to look at it longingly as 6D's cock bobbed slowly with the beating of her mechanical heart. 

6D interrupted her thoughts before they could run too rampant. "So first you gotta get on your knees, babe."

Apprehensively, 2B got down on her knees so she was facing straight at 6D's fat cock. 

"Now what you need to do is touch it a little bit before you lean in and start to suck it like humans used to suck on a lollipop. It isn't too hard, I promise!"

'As if,' 2B thought to herself, slowly reaching out for the mechanical prick. As soon as her fingers made contact with the thing, she set a timer inside her operating system for exactly 15 minutes, just in case she forgets. 

Even just touching the massive thing, she could already feel the heat of it through her glove. It pulsed even harder at her contact, making 6D stifle a moan. 2B wrapped her hand around the thing, barely getting her petite hand around the thick monster of futa cock. 

"Mmm! Just like that, cutie! Now start stroking it." 

2B, a little off-put by the cutesy name-calling, was starting to wonder what 6D was up to. She knew they only had 15 minutes together, why is she wasting it on just a "handjob?" 2B wasn't complaining too much, though. Maybe if she spent enough time on this pointless stuff, she wouldn't have to do... other stuff. 

2B starts to slide her hand up and down 6D's tall, dark cock, her smooth glove gliding over the searing skin of her fuck stick. She watched as her head started to ooze with more white precum, the smooth creamy sliding down her shaft and coating it with slippery lube, making it easier for her hand to jack off her android fuck buddy. 

"Ah, fuck yes!" 6D groaned. "You're doing so good, sweetie! Get my balls too! Please massage my nuts!"

2B should've been more hurt by 6D assuming she was just some harlot who would do anything she wants, but it didn't register in her brain as she lowered one hand down to her fat ballsack. She ran her hands slick with precum over 6D's nuts, feeling all of the synthetic jizz churn inside as she gently glided over them.

2B was transfixed on the sight before her, her black-gloved hand wrapped around and pleasuring the massive cock in front of her while her other hand was lower, massaging a pair of fat, delicious nuts. Against her will, she could feel her pussy start to get wet, a wet spot forming where her artificial pussy was positioned. She couldn't help herself, starting to pant from how pent up she was getting ad started to jerk 6D off a little faster. 

Above, 6D started to moan even louder and incessantly. "God, you're getting even better at this! Mmm, maybe if you want, you could tr-Ah!!!" 

She didn't even have the chance to suggest what 2B should do next, because 2B was one step ahead of her. 

The haze of sex and erotic feelings inside 2B's head was too much for the poor girl. She was soaking wet by the time she gave up all inhibition and leaned her head closer so she could plant a big, wet kiss on the cock head. That kiss turned into a bit of a make-out session with the dark tip before she finally wrapped her voluptuous, fuck-me lips around her cock head. Just the taste and the smell and the sensation of having something so big and erotic in her small mouth sent her into a sexual overdrive, her wet, leaking pussy now obvious to anyone who looked under her skirt. She was moaning like around the cock head before she finally managed to orient herself. 

Slowly, 2B start to push her head down, her tongue dragging along the length of the futa prick as her lips swallowed inch after agonizing inch of thick, black cock. She had to move her hand around the shaft back as she slowly took more of the hot member into her mouth and eventually into her tight throat, trying her hardest not to gag so she can take even more of the massive cock. She kept massaging 6D's swollen balls as she pulled back a little, dragging her lips back up only to bob her head back down again, sucking the shaft like a vacuum. 

6D, for her part, was getting more skittish with each inch 2B wrapped more of her needy cock inside her warm, wet mouth. She was clutching the sheets hard and trying to coax more of her cock into 2B before she finally broke down and succumbed to how horny she was, too. She grabbed 2B by her white hair and pushed her the rest of the way onto her cock, feeling her mouth swallow her down to her base. She let out a moan of pure bliss that must have been heard in every room in the space station as she felt 2B's mouth pussy swallow her.

Surprised, 2B gagged a little on 6D's fat cock head as it slid down her throat with one thrust. Tears sprung up in her eyes under her blindfold as she felt herself get bottomed out on the beautiful tanned fuck stick in her mouth. Her pussy was soaked beyond belief, her pressed together thighs were drenched with her clear girl cum as the sex haze in her mind took over. 

Thankfully, 6D gave 2B a minute to adjust before starting to manhandle her hair and use the battle android like a sex doll. She rocked her hips back and forth into her while pumping her head across her prick, her now slutty mouth coating her cock in spit that made it much easier for her to swallow her dick. She could feel her cock throbbing more than ever as she was getting so close to cumming, and she could actually see the bulge of her cock in 2B's throat whenever she rammed it back into her mouth like she was fucking a cheap prostitute the humans used to use. 

"Fuck, 2B! You're so amazing! Thank you so much for letting me get to use you like this! You know, Command never lets me cum anymore in case I need to be useful. They only let me do it once every three months or so. I haven't stuck my cock in one of you in years! I'm so glad it's you I get to fuck, 2B! You've always been so pretty and confident; I've jacked off to you more than a few times. Now I get to fuck you for as long as I want!"

None of this, even the last part, registered to 2B, who took the face fucking like an absolute mega-slut. She adored the taste and smell and feeling of getting her mouth fucked by a fat cock. She managed to get more than a little spit on her cheek and chin from how hard she was sucking and twirling her tongue around the massive bitch breaker. She was moaning with every thrust of the thing, threatening to cum herself just from getting fucked hard. A constant, ringing, almost alarm like sound was echoing in her head, which must have been the sexual frenzy that she has fallen into. 

"Mmm! Cumming!" 6D announced. A 2B from half an hour ago would have done everything in her power to avoid getting what was coming to her in or on her. But now that she's had proper fucking from a fat, futa cock, she was more than happy to present her tongue so that she can try to taste every last drop.

6D shoved 2B's face into her crotch one more time before letting out a howl of pleasure and emptying her orgasm straight down 2B's throat, pumping the android's stomach full of fake but delicious cum. She humped 2B's face as she came, trying to milk every last drop out before she slid back and let some of her cum fall onto her tongue, letting 2B get a taste of it. 2B swirled the surprisingly sweet and creamy jizz in her mouth before swallowing it all. 

With a wet "pop," 6D slid her semi-hard cock out of 2B's mouth pussy. They were both panting from pleasure and exhaustion as 6D stared at the ceiling. 

"Man, 2B. That felt incredible. Maybe later we can-" 

She was cut off by the sight she laid eyes on when she looked back down at 2B. She was on her hands and knees in front of the bed, her uniform skirt flipped up and her leotard pulled to the side with one hand and spreading her dripping hole with the other, exposing her dripping wet pussy to the dark-skinned girl.

"Please," 2B nearly begged. "Quit playing around and f-fuck me like the slut I am." 

"Well... when you put it like that..." 6D drawled painfully slowly. "I don't see why not, babe! It usually didn't happen this fast the last times," she muttered to herself as she hopped off the bed. 

She wasted no time in lining up her tanned cock to 2B's spread pussy. She pressed her cock head against her entrance for only a second before ramming it in as she had with her mouth, both of them moaning at the top of their lungs with the insertion. She felt 2B's walls wrap tightly around her hard shaft as if it were begging to get fucked as much as 2B was. She pulled back, almost letting her cock slip out of 2B's waiting pussy before shoving it back in, feeling her cock head spear through her artificial pussy. Grinning, 6D grabbed her thick, squishy hips and start to work her cock in and out of 2B's cunt. 

"AH! Fuck, 2B! You're squeezing my cock so tightly! It's like you were made to fit perfectly around my bitch breaker."

2B would've agreed with her if she couldn't feel herself going mad with the pleasure of 6D's big, tanned cock absolutely filling her pussy to the brim. Her tongue lulled out of her spit covered mouth and her eyes were crossed under her blindfold as soon as she felt her cock head press into her flower. The way 6D rocked back and forth into her pussy made her feel complete in a way anything other than this mind-blowing sex never could. She could feel her fat ass jiggle and shake each time her cock slammed back into her. In the same vein, her ample tits were swaying back and forth to the beat of her getting fucked.

"I'm so close again, 2B! Your amazing pussy is already pushing me to my limit!" 6D screamed.

2B didn't even need her to say it, she could feel 6D's cock throbbing bigger and bigger as she got close to cumming. She bucked her hips back, trying to take as much cock inside of her as possible while she was getting pulled back into it. She was moaning with bure bliss each time she felt that perfect black cock head smash back into her pussy and ram into her tummy. Her wet pussy was leaking on the floor, all over her thighs, on 6D's cock, everywhere. She couldn't take the intense fucking anymore; her arms gave out with exhaustion as her face landed particularly close to a used condom, one that 6D probably blew a load into during one of her mandated jerking off sessions. 2B didn't mind the disgusting sight at all as her mind swam with more lust than she could handle. 

"Fuck! Ah! Cumming!" 6D finally shouted. She crashed her hips into 2B's fat rear as she pumped in burst after burst of hot, sticky jizz straight into 2B's pussy. She rode her orgasm out as she felt her throbbing cock fill her insides to the max, forcing some of her cum to leak out of her stuffed pussy and onto her thighs and the ground. 6D played with 2B's fat ass and thighs as she finished her orgasmic high, pulling out of her play thing's cunt and letting the rest of her jizz flow out with her. 

2B stayed completely motionless, her mind nearly broken from what must have been half a dozen orgasms of her own. Her ass still stayed presented to the black beauty as she panted from exhaustion. 

6D was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooo! Thanks again so much for doing this, 2B. If I remember correctly, the virus that my cock emits should totally have made you a near brain dead slut by now. A repressed girl like you never stood a chance!" 

She leaned down to under her cluttered bed and pulled out a box simply labeled "Stuff" that she hides away from command with her life. She uncovered the top to reveal a trove of old human "relics" that she had been collecting for some time. 

Snickering, 6D said. 

"We're gonna have some fun with these, cutie pie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I got ya again with another one of my surprise cliffhanger endings! When will you ever learn that I hate ending my stories in a satisfying, conclusive way!?! 
> 
> And as is also my trademark, I decided to write about something that is probably as irrelevant as it'll ever be for the near future (at least until 2B is announced for Smash.)
> 
> But seriously, thank you for reading this far and for hopefully reading my other stuff. I have a blast writing these, in both senses of the word. 
> 
> And I do actually like this concept enough to maybe write a second chapter for this one, although it'll be a little more intense than this more vanilla affair. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Hope you have a good fap!


	2. [D]isplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been 6 months since 2B's "Decompression" session, 6D feels it's time to have just a bit more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, baybee.
> 
> Also, this chapter is definitely not as vanilla as the last one. But hopefully, the tags have alerted you to that already.

Save for the footsteps of Yorha soldiers and crew, it was dead silent in the massive space station. The Bunker, like any other day, was drifting outside of the Earth's atmosphere, hanging in its gravity like the Moon where the humans resided.

Plenty of androids were walking through the massive circular corridor of the Bunker, their heels clicking off the pristine white floors almost rhythmically. They walked to and fro, from room to office to Command and so on, none the wiser of the debauchery that has been happening on the station for the past 6 months.

The rumors of 2B's Decompression appointment with 6D passed back and forth between members of Yorha like wildfire when it got out. Nowadays, no one ever had sessions with a Decompression unit, so the idea that one of Yorha's most elite soldiers was scheduled to have one was almost mythic. So much so that androids were genuinely excited to know the outcome of a rendezvous like this. Some even gathered around 6D's door and waited for 2B to be done so they could hound her with questions.

To the surprise of everyone, 2B stayed the maximum hour time limit in 6D's room before stepping past the sliding door into the circular hallway. Immediately she was bombarded with questions, all of which she answered sternly and swiftly, addressing the past hour as nothing more than routine maintenance. She then strode past the crowd confidently on her way to her next assigned mission, much to the disappointment of everyone. They were hoping for a juicy story, some sort of gossip, anything they could get their hands on. But soon they dispersed, as well as the rumors surrounding the situation. Life on the Bunker went on.

Months passed, and now the Yorha crew only brings up the occurrence in idle chat. What need was there to talk about it? 2B looked none worse for wear. She had gone on mission after mission, driving back the machine threat each time tirelessly. As of late, though, androids did start to notice her absence. It seems like Command just keeps issuing her harder, more secretive missions since she had been gone for 2 weeks at this point. This is why bystanders in the main corridor were extra surprised when they saw 6D's door slide open sharply.

Stepping out of the dark room was 2B, or at least what was left of her.

The first thing people in the hall saw of her was her clothes, or rather her lack of clothes. Ditching most of her typical Yorha uniform, 2B exited the wearing nothing but her thigh high stockings and accompanying leather boots, each step making a click on the sterilized floor. Nothing was hiding the sight of her exposed body, showing off to everyone her huge tits and fat ass, both of which seemed much larger than anyone remembered. Her outfit also gave everyone a view of her dripping wet pussy, which currently had multiple plastic objects shoved into it in a vulgar fashion. The loud buzzing sound coming from that area lead everyone to assume correctly that at least a couple of those devices were vibrating wildly inside of her cunt. In the same vein, anyone who would happen to look at her from behind was treated to the sight of her fat ass clenched tightly around another plastic object, this one huge seeming and ending with a large silver jewel.

With 2B still standing in the doorway trembling, the growing crowd started looking up her body and spotted even more degenerate things about the former legendary warrior. Above her stuffed, leaky pussy was a fair amount of unkempt pubic hair, which was weird to have since androids weren't set to grow any body hair by default, but it is known that a little tinkering with your programming could set that value to true. Looking higher, they see the once pale skin of 2B was now burned much darker, giving her a complexion akin to caramel. Scrawled over her smooth, darker skin was more sexual expletives than anyone on the station had known about. Filthy things like "Free Cumdumpster" were written on her belly, "Android Sextoy" and "Fuck my ass, Please!" were written on the small of her back, close to her jiggling ass. A long, long line of tally markers was drawn on one of her asscheeks, leaving no one to guess what they could be for. Eyes gazed up to her tits, which were also graffitied in perverted phrases (Tit Whore). She had gotten nipple piercings on both buds, which were now a deep dark to match the rest of her body. A small chain dropped between the chasm of her giant chest connecting the two pieces of metal. Around her neck (Choke Me!!!) was a leather collar that wouldn't look out of place on a dog, with an attached leather leash that ran down the front of her body.

Even higher, the crowd looked at the face of 2B, proud Warrior of Yorha and Protector of Mankind. Or as she currently looked, 2B, the Biggest Whore in Existence. Her lips were puffed out, making them much fuller than any other girl on the station. Her face (crudely drawn picture of a cock) was similarly tanned like the rest of her body. Perhaps one of the most shocking things people saw of this already shocking scene was the device strapped to 2B's face; two metal hooks that grabbed her nose and pulled it up as leather straps wrapped above her head and attached itself to her collar tightly, giving her the slight resemblance of a pig showing off such a private, disgusting part of herself. And sacrilegiously, 2B had discarded her standard-issue blindfold, letting her eyes look at every one of her sisters and brothers in arms as they stared and ogled her. While normally sharp blue, her eyes had taken on a pinkish tone while her digital pupils had arranged themselves into the shape of hearts.

"Walk," called a voice sternly from inside the room.

Shivering, 2B made to take a step out of the room, only to stop herself short as a loud *CRACK* echoed through the hall. The whipping sound was soon drowned out by a harsh moan passing through 2B's plump lips.

"Not like that, ya dumb slut," the voice from earlier berated. "Do it as we practiced."

Trembling even harder, 2B looked around at the audience, whether in a plea for someone to help her or to make sure that everyone was watching was beyond the crowd right now. Slowly, she lowered herself into a squat with her knees pointed out to her sides, that way she can better show off her pussy getting ravaged by the toys. She then brought her hands up behind her back, as if showing off the rest of her body. Her arms being brought up revealed even more vulgar language on her sides (Smelly Bitch) as well as some around her arms (Blowjob Queen). What's more, she was now giving the people a view of her unshaved underarms, as white as her pubic hair and similarly as messy.

Then, her entire body blushing like crazy, she slowly waddled forward, trying hard to amble forward while staying in that embarrassing duck walk position. Each step felt like it took minutes as 2B made her way out of the doorframe and started working her way down the hall, toward the large crowd that had their eyes glued on her.

Following her prize, 6D walked normally out of her room, as naked as the day she was built. She let her 9-inch cock hang proudly in front of the crowd as she followed her favorite little bitch that she was so proud of.

After their first meeting 6 months ago, the virus inside 6D had done a number on 2B. It wasn't a week before she came crawling back to the dark-skinned beauty, admitting she had been thinking of her the whole time and begging to get fucked again and again and again. Happy to oblige after decades of being useless and pent up, 6D spent the next couple of month's conditioning and training 2B into the filthy slut she was today, using every toy and technique she could find that the humans left behind to break the poor girl's mind with the help of her Virility Virus, which is what she liked to call it. She then spent the last 2 weeks shaping her slut's body into the perfect image of a whore, growing those proportions to vulgar sizes, piercing her nipples, tanning her skin artificially, and using a bit of amateur reprogramming to grow her body hair and change her eyes. In the end, the sexbot couldn't be happier with the results; a beautiful, slutty bimbo who will do anything she commands. With a smile on her face, she closed her door and follow closely behind her pet with a riding crop in hand.

Save for the obscene sound of multiple toys vibrating in 2B's dripping pussy and the footsteps of two naked androids, it was dead silent in the massive space station. No one could tear their sight away from the impossibility right in front of them. 2B, reduced to nothing but a slut showing off her most private parts. No one even bothered trying to step in to help; all anyone could do is feel sorry for her as she plodded on in that embarrassing pose, her tits and ass shaking with each deliberate step. The crowd lining the huge ringed corridor just stared in disbelief.

Soon, the lewd symphony of sounds by another instrument. Moans coming from 2B's mouth. The dildo's messing up her soaked pussy combined with the looks and judgments of people who once respected her were too much to hold back. With each step, her pussy leaked onto the white floor more and more as she found it harder to hold back the slutty moans that escaped past her plump, cock sucking lips.

Now in the bright light, bystanders could clearly see the markings of several lashing across her ass and tits, with one welt still bright red across her ass-cheeks from just moments ago.

Soon another mark joined the gallery of bruised across her ass as 6D reeled back and gave her another strike, eliciting a moan that was much louder than the first.

"Stop right there, cutie pie!" 6D announced jovially. Obediently, 2B stood still, her arms still behind her head and her legs still spread for everyone to gawk at.

"Now say the speech I prepared for you."

2B's heart dropped at this. While she had come to adore this humiliation, she didn't think her mistress would make her say _that_. It was just too much for anyone to bear. She tried to say as much, her voice barely distorted by the hooks in her nose. 

"B-but ma'am-GAH!"

Her pleading was cut off by another swift strike from her mistress's riding crop across her right ass cheek, leaving it painfully red and bouncing. 

"You heard what I said, slut! Say it or you're never getting so much as a taste of this cock ever again."

That triggered something primal in 2B's robotic brain. Instantly she perked up and remembered her intricately rehearsed lines to a T.

"Hey, everyone! It's me, 2Bitch! I'm so glad I finally get to meet you! I'm just a dumb slut who loves to get fucked by my master's cock, or any cock in general! I'm nothing but a filthy fucking whore who will take any cock for free! It doesn't matter how big or dirty or even where you stuff it into me! I'll take any cock and I'll service any pussy free of charge!!! I'm so happy that I can show off my gross, disgusting body to all of my new masters! I made sure not to shave or bathe myself just for you! I'm sure it'll be cleaner fucking a pig instead of my cum dump of a body! Please, get a close look at my stuffed pussy! I'm so proud I can fit 5 of my mistress's dildos into me at once! And the butt plug shoved into my fat ass is even thicker than my arm!!! I'm surprised I was able to get it in there without breaking and needing repairs! I hope all of you have a wonderful time watching me get off to showing my slutty body in public! Please think of me every time you finger yourselves or jack off! I'd love to be the one to clean you off like the cum rag I am!!!"

To top off her speech (which was made slightly nasally from the nose hooks showing off even more vulgar parts of her), she started gyrating her hips back and forth while pumping out her chest and letting her tits bounce, just like in the old human tapes of women giving lap dances that 6D had stashed away. She thrust her hips forward, showing off her stretched pussy to the audience, turning 90 degrees every once in a while so she could flaunt every inch of herself to everyone. No one said a word as 2B slowly made her way around, swinging her massive, bruised tits adorned with her nipple chain and her fat, jiggling ass to all every resident of the Bunker. Even the Commander, the symbol of stoicism, stood amongst the crowd in a shocked gape, hardly believing what she was seeing. 

As 2Bitch finished her dance, she came to the grand finale, the part she was dreading (and anticipating) the post. Focusing all of her effort on the lower half of her body while panting like an animal, she slowly squeezed down on her stretched out pussy, little by little applying force until...

_POP_

She looked down and saw that she had successfully squeezed out one of her vibrating dildos, the soaking wet toy buzzing against the ground in the large puddle of fluid 2Bitch has made. She then moved on to the next one, pushing whatever should could out until with another pop and a torrent of slutty moans, a second toy slipped out of her android fuck hole. She did this again and again, the crowd watching every intimate part of 2B work as she finally let the last one plop out of her, panting and moaning like a bitch. But she knew she wasn't done yet. 

Lifting her hands and throwing up two peace signs around her face, she squeezes her impossibly tight ass as hard as she could, making the most vulgar grunts and groans as she tried to push the large toy out. After what felt like hours of impossible straining, she felt the toy leave her ass and fall to the floor with a loud thud. 2Bitch looked into the crowd, sweating and panting, still holding peace signs up and waiting for what they would do as she had her gaping asshole and pussy out on display. The entire display was met with a few gasps and some hushed whispers.

2B was losing her mind. The pleasure of having both of her holes stuffed like a broken cock sleeve was already enough to make her a moaning, slutty mess. But having just done such a deplorable thing in front of all these people turned her on like nothing else ever could. 6D's cock virus has turned her brain into one that can only think about pleasure and new, degenerate ways of getting it. Her pussy and ass were drenched messes after having both massive objects forcibly ejected out of them. She was sweating so hard that she could visibly see the steam running off of her exposed body. Or it could just be her scent because she began to smell herself after all of this exertion. Androids need to clean regularly because they are capable of attracting more dirt and debris than humans. But in the 2 weeks of strict last-minute training, 6D ordered her to not clean herself even a bit. And while it was technically hard to get dirty in the hyper sterilized Bunker, it wasn't a problem at all with 6D constantly supplying cum all over and in her slutty body. "Aww! That was super good, babe!" 6D cheered from behind her. "You showed everyone just how much of a hyper-slut you are!"

2Bitch barely had time to look back before she felt 6D push her down so that her ass was sticking in the air, her face dumped into a pool of her pussy juice. 

"Now that you properly introduced yourself, it's time to get on with the main event!~"

2Bitch once again had no time to react as she felt the cock she was all too familiar with teasing her battered folds before ramming into her with one straight push. 2B moaned out loudly, feeling her cum dump of a pussy once again filled by her favorite cock in the world. She swore that it just keeps getting bigger and bigger because every time she gets fucked with it it feels just as fat in her cunt as the first time. 

6D wasted no time, grabbing her pet's ass with one hand while reaching down and grabbing hold of her collar with another, pulling her head up as well as tightening the nose hook so people could get a better look at her piggy face. 

2B was moaning like the massive whore she was, feeling the nose hook tighten while her mistress started dominating her pussy like she was built to fill her up. Soon her moans were accompanied by the sound of her fat ass smacking and shaking every time 6D drove her dark cock into her, jackhammering her pussy over and over until 2B was in a constant state of cumming and squirting all over the both of them as well as the largening pool of it on the floor. Getting into the rhythm of the brutal fucking, she started to shake her hips back into 6D, trying to stuff as much of her cock inside as possible. She wanted to get her insides destroyed with that cock by the time she was done, and she wanted everyone on the planet to watch.

6D looked up from pounding 2B's pussy to look into the crowd, delighted to see if there was any feedback. And feedback there was. 

Over the past several years that 6D had been sexless, she thought about how she could spread her virus faster so the jerks at Command don't catch wind as quickly and decommission her like they did her friends. Soon she learned that if she can stuff as much of the virus as she could into one android, that android could work as a "bomb" of sorts, being able to spread her virus even without any contact at all. And how would one do that? 

'Through smell,' 6D thought giddily. 

As the onlookers watched, the stench of 2B's unwashed bodies hit their noses. It started subtly at first, a thigh rub here and a readjusting of their pants there. But soon, as they watch the raw fucking in front of them and the smell was getting so strong that it was steaming up the windows to the outside, the android crowd became noticeably friskier. Soon, two blushing androids started making out against the wall, not caring that they were adding to the debauchery as they swirled their tongues around each others'. Then another couple started to grind against each other, the two girls feeling each other up as they mashed their pussies together. Incidents like this spread out all around the crowd until they became indistinguishable from the couple that started it all of this. One girl was even bold enough to get under the Commander's dress and start eating out her ass. But by that point it didn't matter; she was just as sex-crazed as the rest of the Bunker. 

'Huh,' wondered 6D 'That spread faster than I thought it would. Eh.'

She mentally shrugged to herself as she greedily got back to fucking her pet, the wet squishing sounds of her gaping pussy and her little whore's slutty screaming soon drowned out by other instances of moaning and fucking. Eventually, some of the androids got the idea to join in on the lovely couple. Two Scanners got close and presented their adorable cocks to 2Bitch which she gratefully took both in her mouth at once, lapping up and sucking both of them off with expert movements. She then pulled out right before they came and jacked them off so that they creampie right onto her face, adding to her girl cum coating with two loads of Scanner jizz. 

6D got bored of this position and flipped her slut over onto her back, fucking her even deeper while bulging her stomach with the raw size of her cock, all the while 2B was screaming for more.

This loud plea for attention didn't go unnoticed as more and more androids made their way to the center of the hallway to indulge in the new cum dumpster they got to share. An Operator who's uniform was torn off ages ago positioned her sopping wet pussy over 2Bitch's face and sat on it, grinding her pussy into her mouth while pressing her ass into her piggy nose, forcing her to smell all of it. 2B deftly started eating out her pussy, tongue fucking the girl while playing with her sensitive clit, getting her to leak even more girl cum onto her face. 

In conjunction with this and still getting destroyed by 6D's thick, dark cock, some more Scanners made their way over and started grinding their cock against anywhere they could. 2B, taking initiative like the fuck dumb bimbo she is, managed to grab to of their cocks and deftly jerked them off, feeling them get hard beyond belief and leak precum onto her hand, making her grip way slicker. The other one relegated themselves to fucking any part of her body they could. They ground their cocks into her engorged tits, rode her toned tummy and leaked precum into her belly button, one adventurous one even started fucking her hairy armpit while commenting about how something so dirty could feel so amazing. 

All of this converged into 2Bitch's sex addled mind into one constant barrage of lust. She couldn't even tell if time was passing anymore; as far as she knew, she was forever trapped in a timeless place where all she could do was get fucked by anything and anyone that would want to use her slutty excuse of a body. She couldn't even form coherent words because she was so sex shocked, much less because she had a colleague's pussy in her mouth.

In real-time, this scene went on for several more hours. In that time, 2Bitch's body was violated in every way imaginable. She had been forced to eat out the asses of both male and female Yorha units. She kept her mouth open as both sexes used her as a urinal with their artificial piss, watching as their golden shower splashed out of her mouth and onto her tits, smearing some of the writing. She was bent over and used as a glorified pinata as fed up units took their aggression out on her tits and ass, with both the riding crop or just their bare hands. She made a full lap around the Bunker barking like a dog while her pussy was still getting rammed with cock. She had her whole body licked up and down, from feet to thighs to ass to armpits to face to everything in between. She even had the honor of making out with the Commander as they were both doggy style fucked into each other. 

All the while, the one constant in all of this depravity was 6D, constantly pounding away at her pussy, never getting gentle or boring as she fucked her brains out. It's been hours, and it's only just now that she's able to feel her cock throbbing in anticipation, knowing full well what comes at the end of this build-up. 6D grabbed hold of her collar and yank hard as she moved her hips at lighting fast speeds, making both of their asses and tits shake with how fast she's hammering into her. 6D, honestly too exhausted for words, doesn't grace this moment with any was she lets out a cutesy moan and dumps a massive load of cum into her pussy dumpster. She filled her womb to the brim, bloating it a little before it started to spill out the sides of her pussy. 2B for her part could only moan into the ever-growing pool of jizz and fem cum that was the floor of the bunker, feeling her beaten insides get flooded with what felt like gallons of the warm stuff. She squeezed her pussy as tight as she could around her mistress, trying to squeeze every last drop of cum out of her. But that wasn't how it worked and she knew it. 

6D looked down at her pet, not feeling her erection go down an inch even after emptying such a massive load. She saw the white hair bitch stained from head to toe with the cum of everyone on this ship. She was sweaty, bruised, and absolutely precious. Satisfied with a job well done, 6D grabbed her hips and got ready for another round with her pet, hoping to stretch this session out even longer. 

Save for the chorus of Yorha members fucking each other for the rest of their lives, it was dead silent in the massive space station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm two for two these past two days. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is certainly not in debate; I could've spent this time finishing literally any game I have bought but never played. Oh, whale. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for checking out this one, though! I honestly had a lot of fun writing this one. Plus, the fact that I did this means one very important thing...
> 
> I can actually keep a commitment!!! Way to go me, doing the least amount of work I could possibly do. So I can now confidently say that if you want to see anything from me, please comment down below with any requests you might have and I will get back to you on that. Maybe. I dunno. 
> 
> But yeah, thanks again for reading! I hope you have a good one. Please comment and tell me how awful it is or where I made a minute grammar mistake; I honestly would really like to know those things, lol.


	3. [D]esensitized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 6D's successful takeover of the Bunker, life settles into a new norm for Yorha. A norm that no one minds in the slightest.
> 
> (Futanari, Public Sex, Mind Break, Filth, Pubic/Armpit Hair, Embarrassing Poses, Nose Hooks, Dirty Talk, Smell, Blowjobs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more focused on the "lore" I've built up (cringe, I know). I promise I'll make up for it in later chapters of this, which there will definitely be more of. Also I'm gonna try to tag these chapters in the summary as I go along.

Save for the constant sounds of intense fucking, it was dead silent in the massive space station. Having only been a week since 6D's single-handed coup of Yorha, things were going exactly as 6D has always dreamed; a huge, station-wide orgy that seemed to be never ending. Not one android was left on the platform that wasn't horny beyond belief 24/7. But of course, the Bunker couldn't just be a massive fuck pile all the time. Things needed to be seen to and organized, after all. The Bunker wasn't going to run itself. So after the initial week long orgy, changes were made promptly. 

Firstly, and most shockingly, the forces of Yorha have completely pulled out of the war with the machine menace. They couldn't care less what happened to the planet or to humanity at this point. All ground troops and other extraneous Yorha members were called back to the bunker, not knowing that once they arrived, a single whiff of the noxious fuck fumes coating the station would turn their brains off like everyone else. With that order in place, truly every member of Yorha was now a walking fuck bot. 

Along with the members of Yorha came any resource that was there's as well, including all of their share of inventory at the Resistance Camp. Anemone, head of the camp, could barely even react with any emotion at all since it happened so quickly. One minute, she had the full force of Yorha at her back. Next minute, her camp as stranded alone with half of their supplies and no one to turn to. Not that the Yorha corp really cared. 

All of this needed to be headed by a leader managing the flow of androids, equipment, and information. A mantle that 6D graciously accepted. 

She was the only bot left on the bunker that had a normal thought process that wasn't clouded by sex all of the time. Sure, she was always horny, but she could still stand to form college level sentences unlike most of her peers. And with her new self appointment came a new hierarchy in the ranks of Yorha.

Obviously, at the top was 6D, defacto supreme leader of Yorha and all of its members. Whatever she says goes, and not many androids disagreed with her, if any. Why should they when it was her that gifted them this new way of life?

Next came most everyone else. Having been infected with 6D's Virility Virus, most of the corp's minds were fogged with sex on a near constant basis. That didn't stop 6D from whipping them into shape and forcing them to do the work the kept the Bunker running smoothly. Piloting, maintenance, cleaning, these were all things still needed to be done, but on a much smaller scale now since they weren't fighting a war anymore. And 6D made sure to give the androids who did their jobs special rewards.

Then at the very bottom of the totem pole are two special bots. The Commander was now only a shell of her former self. A sex crazed husk who had every ounce of the respectable figure she once was fucked out of her until all that was left was a brain dead cock slave. 6D had a grudge against the Commander for some time for decommissioning her friends and putting a stop to the spread of her virus long ago, so she took it upon herself to make the Commander her personal cock servant, with a new uniform to boot.

Gone was the long, flowing dress that adorned her strong body. Replacing it was close to nothing at all. Her thigh high boots were replaces with white platform heels that would looks out of place on a human era stripper or prostitute. White fishnets crawled up her long legs, stopping just short of her naturally fat ass that 6D just couldn't get enough of. Traveling up farther was an addition that 6D adored; shoved roughly inside both of the former Commander's holes were two fat dildos, swirling around in her leaking cunt and dripping asshole from vibrating every second of every day. The telltale buzzing was a signal to anyone around the the Commander, and by extension 6D was close by.

Next, adoring the Commanders fat tits were matching nipple piercings, loops that hung off of her protruding chest when allowed to walk or almost touched the floor when she was forced to crawl, which was most of the time. Around was a black leather collar wrapped snugly around her neck with a matching leash attached to it. 6D was barely seen anywhere these days without her basically dragging her fuck pet around on that leash, yanking it if she deemed the Commander wasn't going fast enough. Her lips were covered in a light lipstick that showcased her plump lips, perfect for sucking cock. Her usually tied and braided hair was let loose and wildly unkempt. 

Next was the addition of a nose ring, similar to her nipple piercing in shape and only a bit bigger in size. 6D adored the way it, along with her fat udders, made her look like a cow waiting to be stuff full of warm cock butter. Her appearance wasn't helped by a nose hook attached to her collar that stretched over her face and hooked onto the nose ring, pulling her nose up in a perpetual piggy face. And lastly was the comparatively subtle modification 6D made that turned the Commander's steely blue eyes into pulsing pink ones with shimmering hearts dotting the middle, like a certain other android she had an affinity for...

The Commander was a ruin woman. Since she has been taken as 6D's own cumdumpster, she has had her mind blasted and filled with the stench of 6D's musky fuck stick the most out of everyone, shattering her consciousness into one of a bitch in heat year round. The virus did a number on her with it's multiple sessions of being pumped into most holes in her body. While she is not completely lucid, she can still answer simple question and say simple sentences, mostly once that her master forces her to say. She was not completely broken, like the last android at the bottom of the hierarchy. 

2B was nothing. At least, she was nothing close to resembling the proud, stoic warrior she once was. as 6D's first official decree, she instated 2Bitch as the Corp's Cumdump, which was a message she had to give out multiple times because some androids didn't hear her the first time from abusing 2B. Ever since the first day of the virus, the entire Bunker has used her body in whatever way they wanted without permission or affirmation that she'd be able to handle it. She was just there to be used, and her corrupted mind did nothing to fight it. She loved every second of the mind melting, pussy shattering fucking she got, even though she was no longer capable of speaking coherent sentences saying as much. She truly was the lowest of the low in Yorha, and everyone couldn't be happier about it. 

Her uniform was identical to the Commander's, except the white's were replaced with blacks for her. Frazzled hair, heels and leggings, hoop piercings, nose hook, the works. There is a notable exception, though. That being she was filthy. 

A week of having your body covered, stuffed, and filled with cum and pussy juice with no shower in between has caused the fluids to almost stain her body an off white. Complimenting this was the smears of marker all over her body from previous raunchy phrases and symbols written on her that have smudge after constant usage. While the hair on her head was disheveled enough, the hair that was truly messy was her pussy and armpit hair, growing even wilder over the week to be deathly embarrassing to anyone who had an eighth of a mind left. as she was now, she was happy to hold her arms behind her head and spread her legs to anyone who wanted to see her unshaven jungle of pubes and armpit hair. 

And to top it all of, she smelled absolutely deplorable. The stench of every cock, pussy, ass, you name it on the Bunker smeared into every pore and hole on her body with no shower in sight as left her a nasty pile of bodily stench that at this point did nothing to the other androids but turn them on by Pavlov effect alone. They just smell her and instantly want to start using her body.

6D was insanely proud of all the work she's been able to accomplish over the past week or so. Usurping the Commander as the head of Yorha, creating a society centered around constant fucking, and getting to fuck whatever and whoever she wanted on the Bunker was everything she could ever wish for. And now that she had it all, she intended to revel in it for as long as she could. 

She called for a mandatory meeting in the central command room, along with the strict order that no lewd actions will be performed on each other, at least at first. Little by little, the sex driven androids of Yorha filled in the top elevated rows and gradually made their way to the floor level when that was filled, each and every one of them looking antsy and skittish. 

6D can see from her position facing everyone that it was only her command that stopped everyone in attendance from fucking the shit out of each other. The few odd boys in the corp all had their cocks standing and straining, some still leaking cum and pussy juice from fucking they would've done not 2 minutes prior. And the female androids all stood as stock still as they could, although 6D could basically see their motorized hearts thumping through their chest as their tits heaved with each breath. 

'Perfect,' 6D thought to herself.

"Hey everyone!" 6D addressed to the crowd. She waved a tan hand in the air. "Thank you so much for coming! I know a lot has changed in the past couple of days, and I'm very proud of every one of you for being so 'receptive' to these changes! And I'm super sorry for the inconvenience right now. I know you're all fucking horny out of your minds, but please just give me a bit. You'll love this, I promise!"

It was then she finally addressed the elephants, or rather the two fucked stupid whores, in the room.

"I'm sure you know them already, but I wanted to introduce you to my two favorite little fuck-droids in the Bunker. Say hi, 2Bitch and Cummander!"

At this, she stepped back and led the two cock drunk androids to the front of the raised platform at the base of the command room. Both of them stooped side by side, now in their almost iconic "showing off" position. Their arms raised behind their heads, their legs spread, and their faces serene, as if they weren't showing off their pussies to an entire audience of people who once respected them. 

6D admired her two favorite pets, noting how in some cases they were complete opposites of each other. The Commander was hers and hers alone, while 2B is for everyone's use, no matter how disgusting or depraved. The Cummander is clean shaven and washed pristine, while 2Bitch had dripping cum soaking her entire body and spilling out every hole. While the her white accented bitch only smelled a tad strongly of her musk cock, her tanned, black accented bitch reeked of every cock and pussy on the Bunker. Just her being in this room long enough has filled the auditorium with stench, much to the dismay of every horny bot in there who wants to start fucking in it. The Commander is all natural, while 2B was augmented to hell and back during her original run of Decompression.

Now in everyone's full line of sight, they gave their greetings. 

"H-hello, everyone~. It's so good to see you." The Cummander said meekly to the audience, trying hard not to cum just from knowing that everyone is staring at her.

2Bitch on the other hand had a much harder time. Her lulled eyes gave the impression that she didn't even have words in her head to speak. And her panting tongue made any word she would say sound heavy and breathy, as if she was trying her hardest not to squirt from talking alone.

"_H... He-Heeeeey~_" 2B said lamely, almost as if she were in a daze. 

This satisfied 6D though, who continued.

"I've brought them out here for them to give you their introductions personally. I figured it would be the best way to get to know them! Why don't you start, my personal pocket pussy?"

With that 6D walked up next to the former Commander and whipped her cock out, laying the fat prick across her face in front of her eyes so the only thing she was able to see was her dick. At the same time, she grabbed the top of the strap that connected to her nose hooks and really pulled it back, showing of the inside of her bitch's nose to all who haven't seen it yet.

The Commander started huffing as badly as 2B was, her chest bounced and heaved with each breath as if she was about to go crazy. Never the less, she held her slutty pose and said her piece. 

"Hello! My name is Cummander White~! And I am my master's personal robo cum dump! I'm so happy that her fat futa cock is the only one that can defile me and my slutty holes! I was the happiest little slut in the world the first time she singled me out and took my anal virginity in front of everyone~! Even now I can still feel her fat prick stretching my ass open and almost breaking it! And the way her bitch breaker slides so perfectly into my tight pussy is a dream! Ooo! Look! You can even see some of her delicious nut butter leak out of me right now! It makes me the happiest brain dead mega slut ever to personally service my daddy and her huge nuts. Thank you all so much for being nice to her! I'll pass on my thanks in full to my master by making she that I vacuum up every inch of her fat cock and deliciously warm jizz with my mouth!!!~"

She finished her address by reaching down with one hand while giving a peace sign to a crowd she can't see with the other. She moved her hand to her pussy, easily fitting two fingers in there and pumping herself in front of the audience. Her fem cum squirted out with each thrust while she used her fingers to scoop out 6D's cum that she mentioned earlier, each drop of sex hitting the floor with a loud "splat" while she fingered her pussy lighting quick. All the while her moans filled the room, echoing off the high walls and ceilings while she finger fucked herself to completion. 

"Aww! What an absolute cutie!" Cried out 6D. "Thank you so much for the kind words! You definitely deserve your treat~" 

With that, the Cummander wasted no time turning her head to the side and started servicing the cock that's been tantalizing her throughout the entire speech. She eagerly started lapping up whatever cock flesh she could get at, covering the shaft in a slimy layer of spit before working her way down to her futa daddy's fat cum tanks. She massaged one in her hand while she lapped up and sucked on the leathery skin, looking up at 6D with her silky pink eyes while she slurped up her nuts. She switched over, fondling her wet cum tank while basically blowing the other as thoroughly as she could. Anything to please her master. 

After making sure she covered her entire sack in a film of warm spit, she moved her head up to the leaking tip, dripping a near constant stream of precum onto her face. The Cummander lapped up as much water jizz as she could fit in her mouth before swallowing, priming herself for her favorite thing to do. 

She leaned in closer to her master's dark cock before wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard, slowly bobbing her head lower and lower onto her daddy's thick bitch breaker. She held the base of her cock with one hand, her pinky raised in some vain attempted to look respectable while she debased herself on a big, tanned cock. Her throat bulged with the effort of fitting the massive thing into her mouth over and over, using it to massage her shaft each time. 

"_Gllrk! Glrrk! Mmmph! MMM! Glurk!"_

The sound of her throat constricting around the fat thing while she gagged on it's bulbous tip spearing her insides filled the room, mixed in with the unmistakable sound of her moaning around the colossal thing trying to impregnate her throat. 

6D let her pet work, uncharacteristically patient with her obedient pet as she felt her veiny cock throb more and more inside White's throat. She had to hold back grunts herself as her pet sucked her cock dry, all the while her bouncing tits, splatter with some spit and precum, and her leaking, dripping pussy was still on display for everyone. 

Finally, the Commander hilted herself on her master's cock and felt the thing expand in her throat almost to her chest before it spurted out a thick load of cum. She held herself at the base the whole climax, riding out her how climax just feeling the hot spunk fill her stomach up. Rope after sticky, hot rope fired into her for what felt like minutes. She pulled her head off the her favorite cock a little, letting the cock head rest in her mouth before drinking up the rest of what the load had to offer. She held the last bit in her mouth, popping the cock out and swirling the jizz around her mouth like mouthwash, addicted to the taste of her daddy's semen. Then with a drawn out gulp, she opened her mouth to show that she had swallowed every ounce of the nut butter into her gullet with pride.

"Ahh! That was expertly done, babe! You get a special reward tonight for putting on a great show!" 6D exclaimed, satisfied. 

She let go of the whore's nose hooks, withdrew her still throbbing hard cock, and made her way to 2Bitches position. 

"Okay, now it's your turn, you fucking nasty ass slut. I hope you even remembered one word of your speech."

As she pulled up her nose hook and made to drape her slick cock across her face, 2B almost savagely lashed out, trying to stuff that fat cock in her mouth in one go before even doing anything. 6D quickly drew back her dick and yanked her by the collar the other way. 

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU NASTY ASS BITCH! IT'S INSULTING THAT YOU THINK YOU DESERVE MY COCK WHEN YOU HAVEN'T EARNED IT YET! STAY IN YOUR FUCKING POSITION, SAY YOUR FUCKING SPEECH, AND THEN YOU CAN MAKE A DIRTY SLUT OUT OF YOURSELF ON MY COCK!!!"

6D shouted this with an anger that no one on the base had ever heard before. What followed the shouting was round after round of thick, wet meaty slaps. 

6D had pulled on her nose hooks yet again and started slapping 2Bitch across the face with her arm thick cock. Back and forth, she battered each side of her face with her drool coated bitch breaker, jerking her face this way and that with how much force she was putting behind her swings. 

"Apologize now, cock whore!" 6D belted, all while still abusing 2B's dripping, soaked face her her futa cock. 

"AH! Ah! _Sh-Shoorry! I'm shorry!"_

Her speech was slurred by the nose hook stretching her nose, the Commander's drool on 6D's cock flying into her mouth, and general stupidity.

"Fine, I'll accept it." 6D conceded, giving one more hefty slap across her face before finishing the punishment. "Now say your lines, if you can." She then stood to the side of 2B, cock not-so-lovingly placed over her face, as she awaited whatever was about to come out of her broken pet's mouth. 

"_Hey, guysh! It's 2Bissh! Thanksh for giving me lotsh and lossh of yummy cocksh and pussies for me to take care of~! And thanksh for making me smell awful! I always smell like dirty cock and it makes me feel goooood! I can't even shleep anymore since I can alwaysh shmell my dirty dripping pussy or my dirty armpitsh and I get horny again! Pleash keep using me as a cum and piss toilet forever so I can get even nashtier!!!"_

With her garble of a speech finished, she wasted no time shoving her fingers into her soaking wet pussy like her peer did. Except, instead of the added piece sign that the Commander gave, the tanned bitch lowered her other hand as well and started fingering her tight ass hole in front of everyone.

She let out a wild, insane moan as she felt something finally shoved into her sensitive holes again. She recklessly started fingering both of her ruined cum holes, nearly shoving her fist in her ass while she fingered herself with four, spread out fingers. The ring of her asshole clenched down on her digits as she finger fucked herself, shoving in so hard that leftover jizz from some of the male units started leaking out of the other hole. Every time she shoved her hand into her ass, some old jizz spilled out of her pussy, and vice versa. This led to her alternating between fingering her ass and cunt, each time leaking stuff jizz onto her hands and on the growing sex puddle on the floor. 

She didn't even try to hide how good she was feeling, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she could feel a quick orgasm coming to her. Her massive inflated chest bounced with every hitch of her breath as she threw her head back in pleasure, letting any onlooker see right into her dirty, pulled back nose holes. 

It wasn't long until she came from the dual pleasure to her ass and pussy, squirting what must have been actual buckets onto the command floor as she rode out her extended orgasm in front of the eyes of Yorha. 

Panting, she looked up at her new commander, waiting to see if she approved. 

With only a huff, 6D muttered under her breath "Dirty bitch" before yanking her nose hook back and spearing her cock into 2B's mouth cavern in one single thrust. This set off another squirting climax in 2B, whose mind flooded with euphoria at the feeling of her throat being stretched out yet again by the best cock in the universe.

6D was merciless this time around. She had the most submissive cock receptacle in existence on the end of her dick and she knew it. She planned on using her how she saw fit. Getting a better hold of the leather strap over her bitch's head as well as a good handful of her ruffled hair, she started sliding the cum dump over the miles of dick back and forth, feeling the familiar warmth of her throat that was well shaped for taking her cock specifically. 

She picked up speed, going faster and faster with the brutal face fucking. Each time she slid 2Bitch back into her pelvis, she crashed her face and nose into 6D's own growing bush that she was letting go unkempt. 

2B didn't mind that at all. She didn't mind anything at all, really, since her mind was too broken to think beyond 'COCK COCK COCK~!!!' Feeling the titanic prick of her favorite futa that was previously lubed up with the spit of another girl skull fuck her face was heaven on earth. Her throat bulged out obscenely each time the tip crashed into her esophagus as if it was trying to put a baby in her stomach. Her huge, throbbing nuts crashed into her chin and neck each time she was tugged into the dark cock. 

And the smell~ Each brutal thrust let her stretched nose get buried in those thick, wonderful pubes that gave of the most erotic, disgusting smell she could ever imagine. The scent was swimming in her brain and imprinting itself onto her body each time she took the cock back in her mouth. No cleaning on the face of the earth would ever get the stench off of her. The musk added with the sickly sweet precum that was coating the inside of her throat as well as her fat tits and most of her body was making her mind melt into depraved pleasure once again. 

And the sounds she made were delightful. A symphony of the most deplorable, disgusting sounds that a bitch could make when guzzling down cock. 

"_GLURRK! GMMM! GLURRK! GOOAOA!"_

Spit flew everywhere as her face was used as a broken fleshlight for the big dicked futa. 

6D took pleasure in hate fucking her inaugural bitch, feeling herself get close cumming inside of this disgusting whore. With one last powerful thrust of her hips and pull of the leather, 6D made sure to bury 2Bitch in her musky pubes before unloading a fat river of cock juice straight into her stomach, not giving her a chance to breath as she floods her digestive system with sticky jizz. 

2B's face, or what could be seen of it through the bush obscuring her nose, was cross eyed with intense pleasure. She was moaning wildly around the cock, her throat trying to milk it for all that her nuts were worth. Even from this position, 6D could tell that plenty of her pubic hair stuck to her lips and chin. Maybe the bitch even swallowed a few. Her dripping pussy gave another, weaker river of fem cum as she felt her body be fully penetrated by the thing. Her squatting legs were quivering, barely able to stand up as all of this pleasure put her on the brink of consciousness.

6D pulled back, slowly letting her warm, sloppy cock fall out of her whore's mouth and hit her thigh with a wet 'plop.' With a satisfied sigh, she turned back to the crowd.

"Thank you for waiting, everyone! I just wanted to make sure that you were all giving your full attention to these lovely ladies since they were nice enough to put on this display for you! As a reward, you guys get a full on orgy for the rest of the day! No responsibilities for anyone! Please feel free to use this broken down cyber slut as you wish! I gotta go, though. Work never stops for me! Toodles!"

She barely even finished her address before the ever horny members of Yorha started going at it, tearing what little clothes any of them had off and fucked each other like there would be no tomorrow. And of course, several of them went down to the shivering, disgustingly wet mess that was left of 2B and played around with her. 

Sadly, 6D abstained from the rest of the festivities. With the Cummander dutifully on her knees beside her, she walked out of the command and into her own personal room which she begrudgingly had to clean up a bit to make into an office.

Slightly exhausted, she sat down at her desk chair facing her terminal with a huff. As much fun as she's been having, she's tired from the nonstop fucking and working she's had to do. She didn't think being commander of a massive space station would be so hard. 

But aside from fatigue, there was something else she was more worried about, something she felt a little while on stage just now; boredom. 

The last thing she wanted to do was get tired of the nonstop sex. It would break her heart to see herself refuse fucking a hole presented to her. She needed to do everything in her power to prevent boredom from spreading as quickly as her virus did.

She pulled up a word document on her terminal and got busy jotting down notes asap. 

_6D'S MEGA SEX TO-DO LIST_

_1\. Maybe there are _too _many pussies around here..._

Save for the massive orgy in the command and 6D formulating her new world order, it was dead silent in the massive space station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit overdo. I've been wanting to write for a while and was finally able to get a chance to do so, what with the horrible virus going around and whatnot. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! It's always a blast writing them and knowing you guys like them. I hope you're all staying safe out there!
> 
> Special, special thanks to fellow smut creator on here, TheFutaSmutPit, for giving me ideas and such. Check out their work if you like stuff similar to what I've been doing more recently (because I'm basically just ripping them off at this point.) 
> 
> Thanks again! Have a good one.


End file.
